Troubled Romance
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- He enters the bedroom…only to find her sleeping...and … : ( T T :(


**TITLE-** Troubled Romance

 **SUMMARY-** He enters the bedroom…only to find her sleeping...and … :_( T_T :(

 **GENRE-** ?

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi/Mikumi(OC, their daughter, 2 years)/Tasaki (OC, their son, 2 years.)

 **INSPIRATION-** Sigh….:( . Sad Takumi. :_( . But still, teehee~

* * *

Takumi runs inside the house like a five-year-old. He was grinning and smiling. It was a big thing of course!

 _He was home early from office!_

The work was done in afternoon itself, and he was free to spend all of his evening with his loving family!

 _Might take a week or two off now…_ He dreamt.

"Misaa-Chan~~" He sang as he entered the bedroom, and then immediately hushed himself when he saw her _serene sleeping face._

She was under white blanket, in her night dress, and sleeping as if she was _extremely_ tired.

 _Well, looks like I am not the only one who has work_ …He smiled on seeing her.

And then, the idea hit him.

 _Just imagine! How surprised she would be if she wakes up and finds herself in my arms…_ He grinned. Well, he could always use that shock of hers to steal some _kisses~_ , cant he?

Throwing his office briefcase to some corner of room, he jumped into the bed, got into the white blankets and _flung and wrapped his arm around her chest, enjoying_ the _soft feels_.

 _Hmm…they're quite soft today_ …he mentally noted.

He decided that its not enough, he wanted to _squeeze..._ so he tightened his grip…only for his arm to feel a _hard, long, bone._

 _What…is…a…bone doing there?_ He ridiculously asked himself, _That part doesn't have bones as such…_

Thinking of what he was holding, he slid his hand down, trying to shake off this strange feeling.

 _Wait, why is it cut in between?_

 _Whaa-…did they shrink or what?_

 _What is this another 'crease line' in between?_

He frowned. Just _what_ was that? Woman's breasts only had _one_ 'crease line' between them…at least _it was so the last time he checked…_

 _He didn't remember Misaki's jewels to be so bubbly and small…_

 _WAIT! Why are they bifurcating here?_ He thought has his hand touched empty bedsheet on going further down.

 _Is this a dream?_

He went a bit upwards, and felt as if he felt some projection of skin.

 _Her nipples were certainly not this big…_ He said after having a feel of the huge size.

 _Okay…_ he gulped as he brushed his hand and took it elsewhere, trying to shake off that uncomfortable feeling.

 _His hand suddenly felt as if between the two 'jewels'….he slid further down…_

 _WHAT THE….WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN HER CHEST?!_

This alarmed Takumi _considerably…_ What was this?! A _HOLE_ in her chest?

He immediately got up and pulled the bedsheets….only to realize that Misaki was sleeping with…their _naked_ two year old son- who was relishing and holding on to the jewels Takumi was hunting for.

And then it hit him…

 _He had been touching and feeling Tasaki's back, butt and_ _ **wiener**_ _till now…_

He felt like hitting himself with a hammer.

 _That explains why he was feeling soft skin instead of clothe..._

"Well baby boy…" He said as he lifted Tasaki by his arms and kept him in front of himself, "Its about time that you leave Mommy alone and let Daddy have some _fun_ too…" He decided to put him in crib with Mikumi.

He, however, took a moment to observed his soft body and chuckled. However, he then noticed his _wiener_ to be…quite erect.

"Well, Well, Baby boy was surely enjoyin-"

In no time, _flash_ of yellow was seen by his eyes and the next thing he noticed was himself _drenched_ in a _smelly, warm liquid._

Tasaki had _peed_ on him… _again._

He kept Tasaki on bed again (who immediately crawled to warmth of his Mommy in his sleep) and groaned, looking in mirror.

 _Well, Daddy found his son to be the strongest contender for Mommy's love….XD_

* * *

BTW Guys, THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SO KIND AND NUMEROUS REVIEWS LATELY! I AM OVERWHELMED!

I REALLY **CANNOT** EXPRESS HOW GOOD YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL!

I THANK THE OLD GURLS~ FOR STICKING WITH ME AND REVIEWING!

ALSO, THE NEW GUYS TO REVIEW, I AM VERYYY HAPPY THAT YOU PEOPLE DECIDED TO REVIEW.

Special thanks to-

 **Takumisa17**

 **Mikanlove**

 **Arrowbee**

 **Blueberryrose-** (She always reviews when shes online. I respect her , and also arrowbee for this thing- reviewing whatever they read)

 **Padfoot starfyre**

 **Samara**

 **KKCG**

 **And sooo many more. THE LIST COULD GO ON TO INFINITY**

 **THANKS A LOT GUYS! :D YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**

 **As a treat, I will post 2 oneshots today. :)**


End file.
